


The Heat of A Crush

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Leo has a crush, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Leo has always had a habit of falling for people way out of his league





	The Heat of A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Need! More! Leo! Content! Also I like Carter and Sadie

“Look out!” Leo was knocked out of the way of the approaching ball of flame, a weight on top of him crushing him to the ground and knocking the wind from his lungs. A face full of blonde hair obstructed his vision, and he spat it out with a gag. The fire passed them by harmlessly, and Leo tried not to get too irritated.

 

“I could’ve handled that!” he exclaimed as the weight pulled away, allowing him to breath.

 

“That’s _fire_ , you idiot!” the voice shouted him down, the mess of blonde hair finally yanking away from his face. He had a wild moment of _Annabeth?_ before he actually registered the face that did not in fact belong to Annabeth. The unfamiliar blonde girl look _pissed_ , her blue eyes stormy and hard as she shoved away to stand, “So sorry to save you from certain immolation!”

 

“Trust me, I would have been fine.” Leo got up, rubbing his aching ass, “But thanks anyway, I guess. Name’s Leo.”

 

“Sadie.” she said warily, scanning their surroundings for any further threats as they stood, “I have two boyfriends, so no flirting, got it?”

 

“Fine by me.” Leo held his hands up in surrender, “I have a natural fight or flight instinct with blondes anyway, it’s cool.”

 

“Good instinct.” she said dryly, “Especially now that you’re on thin ice. I could have easily handled that monster if you hadn’t stepped directly in that fireball’s path. Now my brother gets all the glory.” As she spoke, they heard the distinct sound of the monster’s death wail off to the side, and whoop of victory. Leo grinned.

 

“Boy do I know that feeling.” he said, “We cool kids get sidelined while the help gets all the glory. We should form a coalition. Workers of the gods, unite.”

 

“Sadie!” a voice called before she could respond (or deck him), and charging around the corner came the hottest guy Leo had ever seen. Like, no joke, Leo’s face literally caught fire for a second there. The world slowed down, time seemed to freeze. Curly dark hair, eyes like molten gold, a golden sickle thing clutched in his hand, clothes like he’d just got off an archaeological dig. Holy fuck, Leo was a goner. The guy looked around frantically, relaxing immediately as soon as he laid eyes on Sadie.

 

“Nice of you to finally show.” Sadie sniffed, “Did you know the Greeks are here?”

 

“You can tell?” the guy asked, giving Leo a curious look as he came towards them.

 

“You can’t?” she snorted, “Although I think this is just the one.”

 

“Hi.” Leo waved lamely, “Greek here. Leo. Name. My-My name. Is Leo... Hi.” The guy smiled easily, not put off at all by his awkwardness. Or at least not showing it. Damn it, why did he always find the people way out of his league?

 

“Carter Kane.” the guy grabbed his hand and shook it, “Uh, Egyptian. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Yeah.” Leo smiled, “You too.” Gods his hand was cool. Like, cooler than people usually felt to him. Leo hurriedly pulled away so he didn’t burn him. Sadie gave him a searching look.

 

“You’re like a furnace.” Carter laughed, “Were your hands in an oven before you came here?”

 

“He was actually getting his butt kicked by a great flaming monster.” Sadie grinned, “You can thank me now., by the way”

 

“Oh yeah, thanks.” Leo waved, “Even though I was _fine_.”

 

“You were on the fast track to incineration central.” Sadie rolled her eyes, “Unless you’re magically immune to scorching flame?”

 

“Even better.” Leo grinned, summoning his fire in his hands and striking a cool pose. Carter and Sadie both gasped, Sadie taking a step back.

 

“That’s... new.” Sadie said, “Are you a magician?”

 

“That’s awesome!” Carter laughed breathlessly, “Wow!” Leo’s hair caught fire. Totally intentional. Nothing to do with Carter’s wondrous reaction. He extinguished the flames in his hands. The hair took a few seconds longer. Sadie eyed him critically, apparently more cautious of strangers than Carter.

 

“Son of a god, baby.” Leo gave a grin he hoped was suave, “Hephaestus kid, fire and forge all the way.”

 

“ _Son_ of a _god_?” Carter asked incredulously, eyes wide. Leo felt cool. He felt cooler than cool. With Carter looking at him like that, he felt on top of the world.

 

“Is that so far-fetched, Carter?” Sadie asked, though even she looked at least a little impressed, “Are all demigods so scrawny?”

 

“Oh man, we _definitely_ need to hang out sometime.” Carter smiled at Leo, “You seem cool.” Him? Cool? Gorgeous guy calling him cool? Was his hair on fire again? Yes it was. Not cool, hair.

 

“I’d love that.” Leo smiled, “I’ll drop you a drachma, Iris me.”

 

“I have no idea what that means.” Carter laughed, “But thanks.”

 

“Any time, amigo.” Leo gave a lazy salut, earning an amused look from Carter and another searching look from Sadie. A flicker of... something flashed over Carter’s face after a second, but it was gone before Leo could really identify it.

 

“Sadie, we should go.” he squeezed her shoulder, “Bes is waiting in the car. I kinda charged off without waiting for him.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming.” Sadie squeezed his wrist, “Give me a second to find my phone. I dropped it when I tackled this idiot.” Carter chuckled, and with a last indecipherable look at Leo, he was gone. Sadie immediately turned on him, eyes hard.

 

“That’s my brother.” Sadie said, voice dangerous, “And he’s off limits. Completely off limits, understand?” Leo blinked. Oh boy, protective sibling. Those were-Wait, brother? Siblings? Those two? Sadie must have seen his confusion, because she rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, we’re blood siblings.” she said with the annoyance of someone who’d had to explain this often, “He looks like dad, I look like mum.”

 

“I... know a thing or do about wildly diverse families.” Leo shrugged, “I’ve got a cabin full. And hey, don’t worry, I ain’t a heartbreaker.”

 

“I always warn him against playing with fire.” Sadie said, “So don’t go sniffing around him unless you have good intentions, got it?”

 

“Got it.” Leo said automatically, a little scared, “No confusion here.”

 

“Good, because his girlfriend and I will destroy you.” Sadie nodded, apparently satisfied.

 

“Girlfriend?” Leo’s heart sank. Girlfriend. Of course. There’s no way someone like Carter would be single.

 

“They’re poly. Like my boyfriends and I.” Sadie sniffed, seeming to soften just a little, “Chill.”

 

“I’m a fire user. I never chill.” Leo couldn’t resist the pun as he felt a little hope return. Sadie sighed.

 

“Just... watch yourself.” she said, and then she was walking away in the same direction Carter had gone. Leo knew that she wasn’t kidding. One wrong step and she’d put him in the ground.

 

Damn. Ah well. Something told him he’d be seeing the Kane siblings again.


End file.
